dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Grodd
Grodd is a silver-back gorilla that was experimented on by STAR Labs, and is currently the only known non-human Meta-Human; making him the first Meta-Ape on Earth-One. After being exposed to the energy from the particle accelerator, Grodd escaped his cage and developed powerful psychic abilities, becoming a near-unstoppable enemy of the Flash. But Grodd was eventually sent to Earth Two where he could be with more of his kind. Biography Harsh Experimentation Grodd was a super-intelligent gorilla, a STAR Labs test subject being experimented on in the hope of creating telepathic super-soldiers for interrogation purposes by Harrison Wells and Wade Eiling. Grodd was treated harshly in those days, and Eiling would go so far as to cause the ape pain by shocking him with cattle prod when he showed no progress. Wells finally stopped the unethical experiments, cutting his partnership with Eiling, but told Grodd he had big plans for him. During his time at STAR Labs, Grodd grew close to the group working under Wells, viewing them as his family, with Harrison as his father. Lurking in the Shadows After the explosion of the Particle Accelerator, Grodd tore open his cage and escaped, fleeing to the sewers, where he spent a great deal of time etching his name into the walls. When a pair of workmen stumbled across his den while inspecting shorted-out electrical wiring, Grodd turned openly hostile and attacked, dragging both men into the shadows. Grodd's Present Not long after, Grodd's lair was visited by Dr. Wells, in his Reverse Flash suit, suggesting the scientist has known where Grodd was and has possibly been caring for him and helping him adjust to his new abilities. Grodd sensed the mind of his old tormentor, General Eiling, and came out into the light to introduce himself, much to the military man's shock and horror. Grodd vs Flash Some months later, Wells used Grodd as a diversion to keep Team Flash busy while he completed work on his time-travel machine. Having turned Eiling into a mindless drone under his control, Grodd sent the disguised soldier to rob transports of gold to attract the Flash's attention. Once the costumed hero and his team took the bait, Grodd disabled them with a telepathic attack, transmitting his OWN memories of the horrid experiments done to him into their heads, and captured Joe West, carrying the man back to his den and terrorizing him both mentally and physically. When Flash tracked Grodd to his home, the huge ape engaged him in combat, finally chasing him down to a set of railroad tracks. Blinded by his primal rage, Grodd lunged at the Flash, only for the costumed hero to slip back and allow Grodd to be hit by an oncoming subway train! Unknown to anyone, Grodd survived the collision and, later that night, climbed a building to spy on Barry and Iris before leaping back into the shadows, roaring in fury. Powers and Abilities Meta-'Gorilla Physiology' * Superhuman Strength: Grodd, like any gorilla, is far stronger than a human. He was able to tear open his steel cage and escape. * Telepathy: The experiments conducted on Grodd, as well as the exposure to the energies from the particle accelerator explosion have granted Grodd the ability to communicate telepathically with humans. ** Mind Control * Enhanced Durability: While not invulnerable in a traditional sense, Grodd has shown greater durability than a human or normal gorilla, being able to stop Barry's super-speed punch with one hand and surviving being hit by a subway train with no physical after-effects. Abilities * Enhanced Intellect: Ever since the particle accelerator explosion, Grodd has ben growing smarter with every passing day. His etchings on the walls of his lair show he has grasped the comprehension to read and write, his initial carvings of only his name giving way to complete sentences and complicated mathematical equations. Category:Villains Category:STAR Labs Experiments Category:Meta-Humans Category:Meta-Gorillas